coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4142 (12th February 1997)
Plot Tricia encourages the Duckworths to leave her in charge of the pub so they can go to the dance but Vera doesn't think she's up to it. Sally worries that Ashley will spread the word that Mike is selling dodgy goods and that the factory will have to close down. She feels she hasn't repaid Mike for his trust in her. Becky buys Ashley a Valentine card. Vera gets Billy to push Betty into returning to the Rovers by pointing out if she's at home she'll be under his feet. Curly gets angry with the way Anne hates him and rows with her, telling her things have got to change. She suddenly gets tearful and rushes out, watched by Eric. Deirdre returns from London and tells Ken they should put the past behind them and remain friends. He is disappointed and asks her to give him another chance but she refuses. Eric demands to know why Curly is making Anne cry. Curly tells him she's mad. Curly is bemused when Anne makes him a cup of tea and apologises. She tells him she cares for him and is upset that he hurt her. She tells him that to make amends she'll give him a lift into work. Billy talks Betty into returning. Fiona is angry when Alan refuses to let her tell Liz that Fraser is a dangerous married man. He explains he wants to get to Fraser so he'll be promoted. Sean takes Samantha to the dogs. Afterwards he is frustrated when she refuses to invite him home. Sally is pleased when Mike apologises and buys her a drink to show there's no hard feelings. Deirdre tells Ken she's not going back to how things were; they both need to move on. She explains she doesn't want a safe harbour. He begs her to reconsider, telling her he'd do anything for her but she remains firm. She walks out of the house in tears. Cast Regular cast *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Billy Williams - Frank Mills *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Lauren Hickson - Emily Iggulden *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Jim's Cafe *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Firman's Freezers - Manager's office Notes *A customer in the salon is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Curly is feeling the heat from Anne’s sexual harrassment campaign. Roy Cropper wants to make a few changes at the café. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,060,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "Look, once Betty Williams's made a stand, King Dick wouldn't change her mind." Category:1997 episodes